Timing is everything
by Demiam
Summary: A girl falls from the sky on the Thousand Sunny and claims to be the daughter of two of the crew members from the future. Now they have to find out how to help her get back home and cope with the changes she's causing. A storm is quickly approaching them and will they be able to survive or will her actions destroy them. Summary it's not good but story will be better. LuffyHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

AN: This is my first One Piece fanfic, so if I appreciate any constructive criticism, tips and advices. Flames will be ignored. If interests anyone I didn't gave up on my other story, just that life has got in the way but I can assure you all that I intend to finish it. Now please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my OCs.

Timing is Everything

Chapter 1 - Mysterious Girl

Through her time in the Straw Hat Crew there were a few things that Nico Robin had come to love and appreciate, the loyalty and the bonds that she had formed with her _nakama,_ their disregard for her dark past, their captain willingness to forgive and protect each and every one of them without hesitation, their wild and exciting adventures that easily seemed to belong to the pages of adventure books, even bordering romance if she could allow herself to add a few details between herself and a oblivious straw hat wearing young man. But there were two things that she came to cherish the most while on that ship, her captain's infectious smile and the rare calm uneventful moments where she could just read in peace.

As she closes her eyes Robin can't help but think about how much she missed her _nakama_ and their ship, Thousand Sunny. Looking from her flower bed to the sky she could only see clear blue skies as far as the eye could see, with a calm smile she turned to the main deck where she could see Zoro sleeping while leaning against the foremast, Franky at the helm and Luffy playing with Usopp and Chopper laughing loudly at one of Usopp's stories from what she could tell.

While letting out a content sigh she approached the railing to watch them better as they start some sort of game, her smile growing almost imperceptibly as she observed them, her soft gaze following her captain as he ran across the deck 'It doesn't matter how much time passes Luffy is still Luffy, hmm...' thought the raven haired woman as the focus of her gaze turned to look at her and gave her a smile and a wave as he called her name, smiling she respond with a small wave as she felt her heart skip a beat.

Turning to look at the side of the ship, she could only revel in this forbidden feeling which she could never reveal to him, and she doubted that such a innocent and naive person that was Luffy could even understand how she felt towards him or what she desired of him but that did not stop the hopeful and foolish part of her heart that she had hidden from the world long ago of hoping...

As the voices of their navigator and cook approached the deck, she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the wind as it passed by her, brushing her hair as if invisible fingers playing with it, such a calm and nice feeling, and with the voice of her captain so close by she couldn't help but have certain thoughts regarding whose those fingers should be.

As her imagination began to work she felt a sudden jolt snap her off her daydream, she looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary, the only thing different was that now she could feel some kind of pull towards a particular direction of the sea.

Staring at that direction she could almost hear a calling of some kind telling her that she should... no she must go there, decided the older woman when she noticed the silence on the deck.

Peering at it she could see Luffy walking calmly towards the helm where Nami was talking to Franky, wasting no time she quickly ran towards it too while passing a confused Usopp asking a much more confused Chopper, if she had looked carefully she would have seen Zoro's slightly opened eye and Brook looking from his guitar to his young friend.

"Franky let's go there!" said Luffy pointing to the direction Nico Robin felt the pull.

The cyborg looked confused by Luffy's orders but shrugged and as he was about to change course Nami spoke.

"What're talking about Luffy there's nothing there." said the orange haired girl raising her arm "The Log Pose doesn't point to that direction, none of the needles do." explained Nami showing the Log Pose looking confused at her captain's behavior.

"Nah, there's something there." said the black haired teen with a smile as he began to move towards his spot on the lion's head as his navigator was about to reply he said "I can feel it calling to me. We are going there and that's final." explained Straw Hat Luffy as he heard his navigator sigh behind his back, she knew she couldn't change his mind.

"Fine..." conceded Nami as Franky changed course, Robin and Sanji approached the group as they heard their captain shout.

"Yosh, let's follow the mysterious feeling. Shishishi..."

"Baka captain, following things only he feels, whenever he feels like it." grumbled a frustrated Nami while Sanji tried to placate his dear 'Nami-swan' as the rest of the crew returned to their own business, passing the order as just another selfish demand from their stupid captain but as Robin began to walk away she could swear she heard him whisper.

"I'm not the only one that feels it." she could almost feel the smile on the whisper but he never turned his back nor moved as they sailed forth towards something that called for her, and made her feel anxious.

Lightning and thunder surrounded the Straw Hat ship as it sailed through the storm, Nami could be seen barking orders trying to save the ship and its crew, she didn't understand how this happened the sky had been clear, no signs of even rain for days, when suddenly out of nowhere storm clouds gathered around the ship and began this deafening inferno.

Luffy's excited cries could be heard as he shouted for them to remain on the storm while Nami said they should get out of it "Forward! We are almost there!" screamed the young man as he remained on his spot with a giant grin.

"What are talking about!? There's nothing ahead of us just more storm!" screamed Nami as she tried to find an exit from the storm.

Robin remained silent beside Nami since the start of the storm she hadn't moved, she could feel it, the pull getting stronger, throbbing almost like a enormous heartbeat. All sounds around her were drowned by the loud heartbeat that pounded in her ears, she saw her friend ask her something beside her but the pull was almost overwhelming now.

"It's close. We're almost there." said the woman in a trance not even noticing she voiced her thoughts to her friend, that was about to ask what she meant when a array of deafening thunder and lightning passed close to the Sunny drowning her voice as well as the others.

As she screamed she fail to notice the small circle in the clouds above them, that shined with a light so bright that blinded them, when they opened their eyes the Straw Hat Crew saw that the storm was calming down and receding towards the horizon, all was quiet for a few moments.

"Okay... What just happened?" asked the crew's sharpshooter to his _nakama_, most simply shrugged in response until they heard a startled yelp coming from Chopper that hid behind the foremast, the wrong way, gaining the crew's attention.

"What's wrong?" asked Usopp to his furry friend that simply pointed to the middle of the deck where the form of an unconscious person rested on the floor.

As the crew began to gather around their uninvited guest Robin had to ask herself 'Was that the person calling to me?' wondered the woman as she took in the stranger's features.

It was a young girl, she couldn't be older than 15 thought Robin, slender with an athletic build to her body, probably taller than most girls her age she guessed, she wore shorts that hugged her thighs, a light purple vest over a white top that seemed to have rips exposing her belly, wearing a purple cowboy hat, fingerless gloves and a headband tied to her left arm. There were also a katana and a tantō with her.

Once it became clear she wasn't going to wake up Chopper examined her and said that she seemed okay just asleep, she had no apparent injuries or anything he could see, which generated more questions as to how she appeared there and where had she come from.

"I think it's better to let her rest in the sick bay for now." said the Straw Hat's furry doctor as he prepared to change to heavy point to carry his latest patient before Luffy beat him to it and carried the young girl in his arms, his silence made most forget he was even there.

As they left the deck Luffy's quiet behavior generated even more question that were left unanswered, as he carried the young girl while the rest of the crew went back to do whatever they were doing before the storm.

Accompanying Luffy and Chopper were a nervous Nami that was certain that this girl was responsible for the previous storm and wanted to keep an eye on her, with similar thoughts Robin kept up with them but she also desired to know her relation to this girl, the storm, that strange pull and Luffy, how it was all connected.

Once on the sick bay Luffy rested the unconscious girl on the bed and simply stared at the girl, his hand on his chin as he appeared to analyze her while his _nakama_ observed his curious behavior.

Robin could see that he was curious about the girl himself but after a few moments he seemed to give up on figuring anything out, as he complained of a headache much to her amusement and her female friend's annoyance.

While Luffy approached Chopper complaining of his headache asking for medicine Nami decided to voice her thoughts "What is she?" as her friends turned to look at her she elaborated "I mean, she obviously had something to do with the storm, right. So why is she asleep and how did she appeared on our deck? And that blinding light..." Nami said looking to her female _nakama_ looking for support and help with her theories.

"So she came from the mysterious storm?" asked Luffy with so much confusion that they could swear that it was like he wasn't on the deck during the storm with them.

"Yes, that is what Nami-san is saying." confirmed Nico Robin in the tone she always used when explaining something to Luffy, this earned her a pensive look from him.

"So she's a mysterious girl!" concluded Luffy with his famous smile and small laugh, Nami and Chopper groaned at their captain's thought process while Robin suppressed another amused giggle at his antics.

While he hovered near the mysterious girl, the girls and doctor argued "What should we do about her?" asked Copper to the two women.

"Hmm... I don't know." began Nami looking in the eye of her furry _nakama_ "I guess we don't have a choice but to wait for her to wake up, huh." she said.

Nodding their heads in agreement they turned to see Luffy poking the sleeping girl calling for the 'mysterious girl' to wake up and play with him until Nami hit him and screamed about taking things seriously before sighing and looking at her log pose and its needles.

With another sigh she turned to her more serious friends and said "I have to tell Franky to change the course again, do you mind keeping an eye on her?" asked the orange haired beauty.

"No problem." replied a saluting Chopper with a nodding Robin before Nami left the room, sparing a quick glance to their sleeping passenger.

For the next minutes Chopper began reading his medical books with the occasional glance to his patient, Luffy alternated between keep staring at the girl and a bored look when she remained asleep despite his best efforts and Robin watched his actions and the girl with some interest because whenever he stopped and stayed quiet on his stool with his back turned to her she felt as if he was actually thinking.

Soon Sanji's yells signaling lunch caught their attention and Luffy seemed to hesitate only a second, glancing at the girl, before running towards the kitchen yelling about lunch, after a some convincing and a growling stomach Robin convinced Chopper to go have lunch while she stood guard at the sick bay.

Once alone with the young girl she stood close to the bed and observed her with a more critical eye, the girl had messy black hair at shoulder length, long legs, quite the nice bust size for her age, probably c-cup she guessed, she also has a thin and defined nose on her face, Robin knew this girl was pretty maybe even a real beauty, 'given some time.' thought her as her hand unconsciously reached the girl face and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her eyes.

With a smile that she could feel growing on her features, she watched as the girl seemed to smile in her sleep, as if that simple act swatted away all fears and anxiety the girl felt and entered in a more peaceful slumber.

Nico Robin herself didn't know why she had done that but now she was sure this girl was connected to the strange pull that she felt, because even though it was much weaker she could now feel some sort of connection between her and this girl, and yet she could not tell what those warm feelings that were growing inside her were.

As she remained sat on the bed, trying to figure out what those feelings were she didn't heard the door open and close but as she continued to run her fingers through the girl's dark hair humming to herself, an image of her mother in Ohara, Nico Olivia played in her mind and she couldn't stop her sad smile as she continued to watch this girl's peaceful expression.

After a few moments the sound a familiar laugh brought her back to the present and right beside her stood a grinning Luffy, how she didn't heard him until now was the question on her mind as she saw him get closer to them and brushed his own fingers to the girl's forehead with a smile that showed something she never saw before but it was gone as soon as it appeared before his smile settled in his usual grin.

"She's a mysterious girl, right?" said Luffy still grinning to Robin.

She was surprised by the question but before she could ask what he meant he turned from her to Chopper's desk and stood, then brought a plate of food and water to her "Lunch!" said Luffy "It's very yummy.".

"Thank you Luffy." responded Robin as she began to eat while watching the girl.

For a few minutes neither said nothing, Luffy kept looking between the girl and Robin's food and Robin was in her own thoughts again.

Once she finished her meal she heard Usopp call Luffy to play another game, as he left he said a quick bye to Robin before running out the room.

Robin sighed as she continued to think about the "mysterious girl" as Luffy so eloquently called her.

"Mysterious girl indeed." said the woman with a small chuckle before the crew's doctor returned and told her he would continue to watch her and that she should rest and that Sanji had a dessert prepared in the kitchen for her and Nami.

"Thank you Chopper-san." replied her with a smile before going for the door sparing a glance to the unconscious girl.

"I can see an island!" screamed Usopp from the crow's nest much to the happiness of a bored looking Luffy.

"Yosh! Adventure!" yelled the young man as he jumped to his seat on the lion's head for a better view.

Looking at the log pose then the skies and sails, satisfied the navigator said "It should take us only half an hour to reach it." to no one in particular.

"Okay, everyone we'll meet back here in a hour, ok?" asked Nami as Luffy simply jumped out the ship yelling about adventure "Wait! Luffy!" screamed the orange haired woman in frustration while the others simply sighed.

"I'll catch him." said Zoro in bored tone before jumping down and start running, in the wrong direction.

"It's the other way!" screamed Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji at the same time before Nami sighed again "Baka...".

"Don't worry Nami-swan. I'll take care of them" shouted Sanji as he jumped down "It's this way marimo!" he shouted once again to his _nakama_.

"Remember to buy the supplies." yelled the navigator as they continued to run after their captain.

With them gone she turned to the rest of the crew and decided who guarded the ship, once that was settled each went their way.

On the Thousand Sunny a warm breeze was blowing as the figure of a woman could be seen reading a book on the deck.

The loud sound of a cannon shot disturbed her reading as she quickly got up before falling to the grassy floor, as she tried to get out of the net she could feel her strength quickly leaving her.

"What was that!?" screamed a Chopper in his Heavy Point form, searching for the source of the sound until his eyes landed on the net and the woman trapped underneath it "Robin!" yelled the concerned doctor as he ran towards her.

"Cho-op-pper... Do-don't..." stammered the woman as she saw him approaching her, as soon as his hands touched the net he let out a groan as he reverted to his usual form and fell, his face close to her "It's encrusted with kairoseki..." but her warning came too late.

Soon they could hear a loud and obnoxious laugh at the side of their ship as another ship docked at their side. Men soon landed on the deck of Sunny, the man laughing walked towards them with an arrogant smile "Nico Robin, the devil child." said the disgusting man with a sick smile "And a raccoon?" asked him unsure of the creature he was seeing.

Said creature tried to glare and shout at the man but had no strength and could only huff in indignation.

"Kairoseki. Always useful against you Akuma no mi users." explained the man as he crouched in front of the woman, mocking her as she kept glaring at him.

He had a short dirty bear with a large mustache, his clothes were just a simple white shirt with tan pants with a belt that had a sword and weapon attached to it, on his shoulder rested a coat and a big hat on his hands.

"Without your abilities all users are nothing." said the arrogant male with growing smirk before standing up and putting his hat back.

"Who are you?" she asked as she refused to show weakness.

"We?" asked the man as he pointing to his crew "We're just a couple of simple bounty hunters." said the man chuckling as his crew began to laugh in the background.

"You're more than a 'couple bounty hunters'." stated the woman as she counted the number of enemies, 'at least 15 thought Robin as she scanned the deck.

"I guess you're right." his smile growing more sinister "We are more like a group of bounty hunters that like to catch users. With a kairoseki net and handcuff is so easy to capture them. Just look at yourself, and it's so easy we don't even need to leave this place. You pirates always end up here one way or another." explained the bearded man satisfied with himself.

While the man continued with his monologue a skeletal figure could be seen peeking through a half open door.

'Bounty hunters with kairoseki!' thought the once normal man 'What can I do? What can I do?' repeated him in mild panic 'What if I use a surprise attack, bust the door open and fight. No they would catch me with a net and then I would be dead!' thought the man with horror in his boney face 'Would I?' wondered him until the sound of an evil laughter caught his attention.

"I could cut the net, perhaps?" wondered the man in a low voice "But with a part of it touches me?" his horror soon began to rise again.

As he heard the bounty hunter's captain shout orders to his crew the living skeleton made his decision "No time to think about it." he said as he slowly approached the door preparing to open it "Ok. Three, two, o..." the skeleton was suddenly dragged inside the ship, no one hearing his muffled cries.

As the handcuffs made of kairoseki restrained the straw hat pirates crew members the bounty hunter yelled "Let's go. I want to finish this as soon as possible, so me and miss Nico Robin can spend some quality time." said the man cupping the woman's face with a lecherous look.

While the rest of his crew was retrieving the net and preparing to build a trap for the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates they heard a cannon shot, followed by another and another.

Soon almost all of those on the deck of the Thousand Sunny were caught inside kairoseki nets "What the hell is going on!?" yelled the captain as he turned to look at his ship until music began to play and he lost himself in it.

He awoke when he heard the screams of his crew that now were on the floor "What is happening?" he asked looking everywhere, searching for the one responsible while Robin had a small knowing smile.

"Next time you really should leave more than a couple of weak guys guarding the ship." spoke a figure on the railing of his ship.

He turned and saw a young girl sitting there with her legs crossed and a mocking smile. She descended to the deck of the Thousand Sunny with surprising grace as she calmly walked towards him "If I were you I would just give up." said the mysterious girl in a calm voice.

This only infuriated the captain, his group of bounty hunters had caught several users before, had fought some them using their kairoseki bullets and he had killed his fair share of bastards and yet this girl, this nameless girl comes and ruins it "You'll pay for it!" screamed the man as he charged at her with his blade.

"Yeah, thought as much." said her in bored tone as she ducked a slash that would have decapitated her.

But he didn't gave up and aimed for her legs, she jumped away from him then closed her eyes and yawed as she side stepped out of harm's way, with each swing she dodged or side stepped out of the way as if she already knew what he would do.

Nico Robin watched this show with fascination, the 'mysterious girl' kept dodging the man's attacks as if they were nothing and apparently she was helping them, slowly she walked towards Chopper and asked "Are you ok?".

"Yeah..." answered the reindeer while huffing "How is she doing that?" asked him.

Before she could answer she heard a shot and something fly by her head. Turning she saw the man on the floor away from the girl, sweating and out of breath with his gun pointed in her direction.

"Robin!" she barely heard her furry friend's cry and when she recovered from the shock she saw that Nami, Usopp and Franky were boarding the ship with Brook calling for them.

The mysterious girl remained still as the bounty hunter got back on his feet panting "Hehehe... What happened afraid to get hurt?" mocked the tired man as he was quickly becoming more outnumbered.

"You... You..." stammered the young girl "YOU DARE HURT MY MOTHER!" she screamed as she charged at him, dodging his desperate attack and countered it with her own, an vicious upper-cut followed by a roundhouse kick sending him sprawling on the floor at Robin's feet.

No one moved to stunned by the girl's statement. Nobody knew what to say until Nami began "Uh... What did just say?".

The girl walked towards them with smile opened her mouth and before she could speak the bounty hunter grabbed Robin with his blade on her neck "Nobody moves or she dies." said the man with a busted lip.

As he walked away from the group and towards the island he heard a shout "Take your hands off Robin-Chwan!" turning around he felt his blade being swatted away, a shoe in his face then a hard fist before blacking out.

While Sanji yelled at Zoro for putting 'Robin-Chwan' in danger by using his swords and Zoro told him he was the idiot by screaming at the guy, Luffy helped Robin get up being careful not to touch the handcuffs.

As the three men walked on the deck they saw the mysterious girl ran towards Robin and hug her "Thank god you're safe mother." said the girl shocking the three and confusing all aboard once again.

"What do you..." began Nami while approaching the girl once more before she spoke again.

"Good thing dad saved you, right?" said the girl with much enthusiasm and a big smile missing the surprised face of said woman.

'Dad!?' thought all of the crew as they turned to look at their cook, swordsman and captain.

AN: While this chapter is small, it's just the start.

Thank you for attention. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Past Or Future

AN: Thank you all of those who favorite and follow this story, especially those who reviewed, thank you for all the incentive and constructive criticism.

If any of you are willing to help me by being a beta for this story, please send a PM.

Now please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my OCs.

Timing is Everything

Chapter 2 - Mysterious Past... Or Future?

They couldn't believe the scene before them, they simply couldn't find their voices in the face of such a spectacle.

Slowly closing his mouth Usopp gulped loudly, he continued to stare in disbelief at what he was seeing like many of his _nakama_, almost all of them were huddled close to him and as far away from it as possible.

All of them watched the events unfolding before them with mixed feelings that ranged from shock, curiosity, some concern and even disgust...

The scene that was the focus of the Straw Hat Pirates's attention was of their captain eating in a way that they believed only he could do it but that was not what had surprised them. No, what shocked and even scared them was the girl sitting beside him eating as savagely as him, it seemed that since they had seated they started a eating competition in which they were the only participants, fighting for food against each other and more than once glaring at each other when one was faster than the other.

"Where is all that going?" asked Usopp to his friends without taking his eyes of the two hungry creatures because he was unsure that what he was seeing could be described as human behavior.

Suddenly both the captain and the girl grabbed the same piece of meat at opposite ends.

They stopped and glare at each other, their audience holding their collective breath as they began to pull in opposite directions, the captain's face mirrored his contestant for the meaty treat as he began to frown in concentration.

With the sound of bone slowly breaking and the annoyed groans from both of them as they kept competing for the single piece of meat, the crew kept their eyes on the piece of meat to see who would win.

The mysterious girl seemed to be slowly but steadily losing ground from what the Straw Hat Pirates could see, so focused were they on this development that almost none of them saw her slowly reach behind her and only heard their captain yell as his fist hit him in the face.

Confused they saw her quickly eat her prize with a smug expression while Luffy glanced at the piece on his hands "Hey! You cheated!" yelled the angry young man while pointing at the girl.

The crew was confused until they saw that what he had in his hand was just a small part of the bone that had clearly been cut but the girl simply shrugged with a innocent smile and seemed to become more satisfied with herself before continuing to eat, a pouting Luffy soon followed her example.

"I can't believe in what my eyes are seeing." said Brook "But I don't have eyes anymore! Yohohoho!" joked the moving skeleton.

Nami and Usopp sighed at their _nakama_'s poor sense of humor while Robin giggled a little.

After a few more possibly traumatizing minutes both were finished. The mysterious girl used a napkin, that no one knew where she got it from, and cleaned her mouth, she would have looked like an elegant lady that had just finished her meal, if not for the mountains of food in front of her and a very fat Luffy patting his belly.

As the rest of the crew looked at their plates of food, not sure if they could stomach anything at the moment, Nami caught herself wondering 'How the hell did things end up like this?' while she tried to finish her meal.

**Flashback **

"There, much better." said a young girl with a smile to a stunned Robin on the ship's deck as the handcuffs fell to the ground.

The crew's gaze alternated between the girl and Robin and her 3 possible 'dads'.

Luffy had his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side as he looked at the mysterious girl and his _nakama_, clearly confuse about what was happening.

Zoro took another shaking step back, shock written all over his face as his eye remained glued to the girl, sweat drenching his clothes as he fought to breathe, his mind working a mile a minute trying to understand what she meant, 'Is she talking about me?' he thought slowly entering a spiral of confusion and unsure thoughts.

Sanji seemed to be the calmest of the trio, disturbingly calm even as he remained quiet with his head bowed shaking almost imperceptibly.

Robin drowned out the sound of the young girl's voice as she talked with her while she watched the three possible 'fathers' of the girl and their reactions, even if she herself was having a hard time understanding why she called her mother. Regardless of the strange feelings that were starting to grow inside her.

She watched Luffy continue to look around as if the answer was on any of them or written somewhere nearby, Zoro was slowly retreating from what she was not sure... 'The situation or her and the girl?' asked Robin on her mind with mild concern for his state of mind.

Sanji stood motionless, almost as if life had been sucked out of him. And she could understand why, after all to a man so in love with _all_ _women _the idea of a daughter must be devastating.

He began to slowly walk forward, raising an eyebrow Robin watched as his steps increased in speed quickly and faster than she could understand what was happening she found herself in a bone-crushing hug with her 'daughter'.

"My beautiful daughter!" screamed the crying cook with a smile as he lifted both mother and daughter spinning them while laughing like mad man.

"What!?" yelled a surprised Nami and Usopp as they watched the weird display of affection.

As they were released from the crushing hug the girl seemed to be the one confused now as she looked at the blonde man.

"What do you mean she's your daughter?' asked Usopp as the crew approached them just as curious.

Sanji chuckled "Don't you see?" asked him eying his friends with a smug expression "The way she appeared, her skills, her mother being Robin-Chwan. There's only one explanation..." said the blonde cook as he took a drag from his cigarette, building up suspense with his silence "She's an angel created by our love in heaven that was sent here to bless our love!" exclaimed the cook with stars on his eyes and a unsettling smile to his _nakama_.

Everyone face faulted and screamed "That doesn't make any sense!" then looked incredulously at the man as he shouted to the skies above thanking God.

"And pretty soon Nami-swan's and my daughter will come as well..." said Sanji with his mind clearly on somewhere else, if his dreamy gaze was anything to go by, completely oblivious to the annoyed looks of disbelief he was being subjected to and commentaries from his _nakama_ regarding his sanity.

While massaging the bridge of her nose and sighing in annoyance Nami smacked him, and then again, and then once more and maybe one more time just to make sure.

"Are you awake now?" asked the navigator in an all too calm voice and a smile that promised much more pain if not given the right answer which earned a vigorous nod from the blonde man fearing for his life.

Laughter could be heard now that the problem with the love sick cook had been handled, the mysterious girl along with Luffy were laughing so hard that they were almost rolling on the floor.

Once they stopped and noticed the stares a cough, courtesy of the girl, broke the silence "Shouldn't we take care of them." said the young girl pointing to the many unconscious bounty hunters tied on the nets, all of them mysteriously sporting a big bump on their foreheads touching the deck.

"Uhh... Right." said the orange haired woman as she barked orders to throw them back on their own ship and tie them to the mast and so on, the captain being tied to the helm.

"What're you doing?" asked the navigator as she saw their mysterious guest piling the kairoseki nets on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

She turned to the older woman and simply replied "They could be useful in the future," seeing Nami's raised eyebrow she continued "you know, like to trap our enemies or make sure they don't escape or something. If nothing else they are expensive so they could fetch a good price." at the mention of money Nami's attitude changed completely, giving a thumbs up to the girl and her idea she told the others to take all the treasure they could find from the ship along with any equipment with kairoseki.

Once that was finished, using one of Franky's inventions to put the boat in a particular direction, that supposedly would lead to a marine base, they watched the ship sail away for a moment.

"Ok, now that's over." began Nami ending the silence that surrounded the Straw Hat Pirates "Who're you and why did you call Robin mother?" asked her turning to the mysterious girl, that had a surprised look on her face at the question.

"Yeah, and why did you say Sanji was your father. That's not even possible." added Usopp closing in on the girl trying to look serious and intimidating.

Before Sanji could say something stupid again Fraky spoke first "Indeed, how old are? Fourteen or sixteen, maybe. There's no way that Sanji is your father, he's not old enough." concluded the cyborg earning nods of agreement from the crew's sharpshooter, doctor and navigator.

"Robin on the other hand, she certainly is ol... OOOWWW!" suddenly screamed the gigantic man clutching his head and then tried to reach for his private parts while screaming in agony, every man flinching in sympathy covering their own private parts.

"What were you saying?" asked a smiling Robin in a sickening sweet voice with her arm crossed over her chest "Huh?" insisted the dangerous woman as she began to emit an aura that would make even Akainu cower in fear, standing close to the form a sobbing cyborg.

No one spoke for some time, Usopp was hugging Chopper as if he was his only protection from this dangerous monster before him and Chopper was petrified before such sight, Zoro was sweating once more, reminding himself to refrain from ever be on the path of Robin's wrath while pitying his poor _nakama_.

Sanji was trying to light a cigarette but his shaking hands were making that quite a difficult task, memories best left forgotten suddenly appearing in his mind's eye.

Brook had as much painful and horrified look as his boney face allowed him to show while covering something that clearly wasn't there anymore, he was so scared he couldn't even make a joke about it.

Nami simply shrugged in response to her _nakama's_ suffering "Baka..." muttered her over his poor choice of words while the mysterious girl seemed to be having a difficult time choosing between laughing at this or pitying him 'Curious." thought the navigator.

Luffy was showing he clearly empathized with his _nakama_ if his crouched form and pained look was anything to go by.

Another minute or two passed before the cyborg could speak again and apologize to the crew's archaeologist and once more they turned the face the girl with inquisitive eyes.

"So?" said Nami waiting for the answer for her previous question.

The girl took some time before she finally spoke "Sorry, what was the question again?" asked her with a sheepish look.

Nami sighed with hand on her forehead with the ghost of a headache already forming "Who're you?!" yelled her quickly losing the last bit of patience she had "Why did you call Robin mother and why did you say Sanji is your father?" finished her taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Oh!" exclaimed the girl as understanding slowly spread across her features before a slight frown took its place "What do you mean?" asked the girl cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Isn't he your father?" asked Usopp just as confounded as Nami, his comrade on this interrogation.

"Of course he isn't." said the young lady while laughing at the question as if it was the obvious thing in the world, Zoro chuckled seeing the 'shitty cook' suddenly cry beside him asking the heavens why they were so cruel to him, nobody seemed to give him much attention despite his outburst.

"My dad is..." the young girl suddenly crouched clutching her mid section with a pained moan, the crew instantly circled her asking what was wrong each with their own assumptions and discussing among themselves while Chopper approached with care as he tried to talk to her when a loud growl caught their attention and they looked at her "So hungry..." weakly spoke her as if asking for treatment to a terrible disease.

**Flashback End **

A large belch from Luffy broke the orange haired woman's thoughts as she pushed her plate away from her, hunger the last thing on her mind.

"So..." started Nami trying to get the girl's attention "Who're you?" asked her for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

"Why do you continue asking me that, you already know who I am." said the young girl with a frustrated look "All of you do. Why are you acting so weird?" asked her eying them carefully, studying each one with a more critical eye "Talking about weird, what happened to all of you?" asked her tilting her head to the side.

Trading glances among themselves Robin spoke "What do you mean?" observing the young girl with much interest.

"Well, " she paused to look around the room "you all look different." she simply stated "Mother even you, you look youn..." she stopped mid sentence after seeing the look her mother was giving along with a thin smile, raising her arms slowly, "You look much more beautiful than you normally do. Hehehe..." laughed the girl with a forced smile and cold sweat running down her back.

Robin rested her face on her raised hand and said "Oh, thank you." with a smile and a calm voice.

"Even dad looks different," she said unknowingly gaining the attention of all in the room as she turned towards... Luffy. "You don't even seem to have twenty years." commented her to him.

"Oh, that's because I'm nineteen years old." said Luffy pointing to himself while laughing.

"Ah! So that's why..." said the girl satisfied until "Wait what?!" she turned and yelled at him "How many years have you being the Straw Hat Pirates?" asked her with a startled look to Nami and the others.

"Let's see... About, four years." said Usopp as the young girl looked towards Zoro, the oldest crew member, for confirmation which he gave with a small nod.

"How is that possible?" said the girl to no one as one of her hands combed her hair while the other one held her hat, flinching slightly when she touched a sensitive spot, something that caught the attention of the crew's doctor.

"Let have a look, crouch down a little." said Chopper once close to the girl, she complied without any indication of having actually heard him but did so anyway.

While Chopper examined her Nami tried to make sense of her sudden outburst 'Why does it matter how long we have been a crew?' wondered her as she felt more stress built along with frustration as questions continued to pile one after another.

Robin felt that the mystery surrounding the mysterious girl only seemed to get thicker the more they learned about her and this frustrated even her, the calmest and most level headed of the crew.

After Chopper finished his check-up and said that she only seemed to have a smell injury to the head that he had neglected to see before because of her hat, the girl seemed to leave her daze "So you guys are on the New World, right? You already left Fishman Island, right?" asked her with her head still looking down.

All of them were curious as to why she asked such strange question "Yeah, quite awhile ago. Weakhoshi didn't stop crying but the food was delicious." said the captain nonchalantly seemingly without a care.

"Ohh... Even Shirahoshi's crying face was lovely." said an enamored cook with hearts for eyes in his own little world.

"Anyway why do you ask?" asked Zoro speaking with her for the first time before losing his patience "Shut up, you shitty cook! I'm trying to talk here." yelled the green haired man at his _nakama_.

"Uh. Wanna fight marimo?" asked an irate Sanji to a pissed off Zoro, locking in a stare off before both being punched by Nami.

"To situate myself." this response earned more than a few curious glances her way "If I'm correct then I'm in the past." she said looking around the room.

'The past?' thought Robin 'Is she implying what I think she is...' wondered her as she observed her _nakama's_ confuse stares all go back to the girl after silently ask one another what she meant "What do you mean by that?" asked her hoping to possibly answer her own questions.

"Well, I said the past but it's really your present and maybe your future too but also my past, though since I'm here I guessing it's also my present as well now." explained the mysterious girl her tone becoming more uncertain almost a question by the end of the explanation as she stopped to put a hand to her chin with a thoughtful expression and her head tilted slightly.

That did very little to reduce the confusion on their minds and faces as the girl suddenly faced them "Do you have a newspaper around? Preferably a recent one." asked her with the same thoughtful expression.

"Here." said Franky as he handed her the paper article all the while watching as she snapped from his giant hands and quickly paged through it until a look of realization and understanding graced her features instead of the one of concentration she had while reading it.

"I see. I was right." murmured her in a voice barely above a whisper "Interesting." she finally said with a bright smile.

While looking at the crew she wondered if their faces had become permanently stuck with those curious semi-confuse expressions they were showing to her, coughing in her hand she began "Now I think I understand the situation a little better." she said with a proud look.

When she didn't elaborate "Good, would you mind sharing with the rest of us?" asked Usopp frustrated unsure of what she was going to say now.

"Oh, of course." replied the mysterious girl with a bashful look, after recomposing herself she began "As I said before, to me you all looked different and were supposed to know me, right?" she asked waiting to see if they were following her line of thought after a series of nods she continued "Well, the reason you don't is because I'm not yet born." she concluded crossing her arms over her chest feeling triumphant.

After a few moments of weird uncomfortable silence Usopp raised his hand and after a short 'yes' from the girl he said "Are you crazy?" with a look that clearly showed that he doubted her sanity.

She sighed in frustration before speaking again "I am from the future." she said in a matter-of-fact, this is the truth deal with it tone that left no room for argument.

If she thought before he seemed incredulous and confused now he was downright declaring her mad with his eyes.

"Ok, you had your fun." began Nami growing more impatient by the minute "Who are you and where are you from really?" she said in her most stern tone, clearly tired of this girl's little game.

"I already told you!" screamed the furious young girl throwing her hands to the air startling Nami "I'm Sonia, daughter of Monkey D. Luffy and Nico Robin." Robin's attention perked at the mention of that name "And I came from the future!" she shouted miffed at their lack of faith.

"You didn't said that before." simply said Franky after a uneasy silence while she stared at Nami daring her to contradict what she said.

Turning to him with a surprised look she said "Oh, I didn't? Ops, sorry." she apologized to the older man while scratching the back of her head laughing nervously.

"Oh come on." said Nami already exasperated with her antics.

"It's true." Sonia all but growled before putting her hand inside her pocket "Here, I'll prove it." she threw the newspaper on the table and quickly hunched above it for a few minutes before standing up and showing her handiwork to the crew.

They huddled close to see what she meant, it was nothing more than strange letters and strange symbols that even though seemed familiar to some none of them could understand it, except for one.

Gasping loudly Robin grabbed the newspaper with wide eyes that shifted between the girl and the words she had written "What's it Robin?" asked Nami quite concerned by her female friend's reaction.

"This is the ancient language of the Poneglyphs." she said with a voice filled with mixed emotions "Who taught you this?" she asked Sonia with a frantic look. Her brain working a mile a minute coming up with theories 'Is she another survivor? No, she's too young. Someone else knew it? No, they would be dead. So how...' as her mind continued to create more and more possible scenarios, all of them unlikely, she almost missed the girl's answer.

"You did, mother." was her response along with a reassuring smile to her mother as she calmly walked towards her and enveloped her in a warm hug, attempting to calm the older woman.

'I did?' that thought stumped her for a few moments, 'Could she be telling the truth.' she wondered feeling too many conflicting feelings, she almost didn't even notice her arms starting to move to return the hug but she hesitated once she did. She felt that the girl spoke the truth, or at least a part of her did but she could not help feeling somewhat frightened by those strange feelings that had been evoked by her since her arrival.

Stepping away from her she could see a slightly hurt look on her eyes for a second before she began to smile again "I bet dad knows I'm telling the truth." said the girl now hugging Luffy.

It took only a second before Luffy patted her head and with his infamous grin said "Yeah, she is. Shishishi..." laughed Luffy facing his crew.

"Come on Luffy, how do you know? She might be lying or trying to trick us." reasoned his long nosed friend trying to make his captain think for once.

"Nope, she's telling the truth." said him with all the confidence of the world while Usopp asked how did he knew "Because the mysterious feeling doesn't lie." said him with a hand on his chest, his grin never changing even after Usopp sighed in defeat at his cryptic remark.

"I give up." he said too tired after all the confusion he has experienced so far and thought that it would only be more troublesome to continue to fight it "So, how old are you anyway, Sonia-chan?" asked him resigned to accept his captain's wishes.

"I'm 15." said her rather proudly thumping her chest.

A scream surprised everyone as one fuming Sanji grabbed Luffy by his vest close to him"How could you taint Robin-Chwan's honor." yelled an angry Sanji with fire in his visible eye through clenched teeth.

"Technically, if she's telling the truth, he hasn't done anything to 'taint' her honor yet." pointed out Usopp while trying to grasp the concept of time travel and its implications.

"And worst of all!" continued Sanji clearly ignoring the long nosed man "You have such a beautiful daughter with her! You bastard!" screamed him with tears of envy flowing down his face while Luffy laughed at his outburst clearly enjoying himself.

"That doesn't even make sense, you idiot!" said Nami with a swift chop to the head "Luffy, are you really going to trust her?" asked his navigator in a hushed tone after throwing the cook to the side "She could be dangerous." she added hoping he would understand her concerns.

"Don't worry." said him with his straw hat shadowing his eyes but his voice was familiar to her, it was the tone he used only with his _nakama_ " I believe in her, she's my daughter." his tone left no room for argument.

Reluctantly she stood by his side and watched as the crew asked many questions about the future, like always the strange and impossible seemed to find them again and her, Robin and maybe Usopp were the only ones normal enough to notice it and be wary of it, a least that is what she thought.

She narrowed her eyes at the young girl as she hugged Chopper shouting about how cute he was. She would keep an eye on her, she would find out the truth about her 'There's no way she was Luffy's daughter with Robin." thought her with conviction, without realizing her fist trembling slightly or feel her nails digging onto her hand.

AN: Sorry to disappoint those of you that were expecting much action on this chapter but I hope that you still could find it enjoyable.

Thank you for the attention.

R&R


End file.
